Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio 1 *Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio 2 LOGO Lo dico a te perchè non è ancora finito, ma abbiamo una versione quasi pronta del logo qui. Il committente deve ancora eventualmente dargli il colore, rifinirlo e aggiungere gli ultimi ritocchi (come la spada dove ora c'è solo il manico), ma intanto chiede come sembra. Per me è più che ottimo, ma voglio anche sapere la tua :sisi: --Teoskaven 19:06, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo ma.... il nome? Faglielo infilare da qualche parte :asd: Ishramit 19:20, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Il progetto prevede che il nome sia a destra del disegno, con il braccio appoggiato sulla F iniziale; oltre a quello devo chiedergli di mettere lui il colore oppure lasciamo fare a Pmbarbieri? --Teoskaven 20:03, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Eh eh, grazie; farò del mio meglio ^_^ Domanda invece inerente ai mostri di FFVII: come mai per il momento non vanno inseriti i parametri? Ah, già che ci sono: un amico dovrebbe fare degli screen dei mostri, ma nel caso andrebbero photoshoppati per ritagliare la figura del mostro come hai fatto per FFVIII e FFX. Se arrivano li passo a te? --Teoskaven 22:33, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Ci stavo giusto pensando agli articoli di Unlimited; a proposito, se te o Remiem fate la pagina di Ixion ci inserisco anche lì la sua combinazione di proiettili (pezzo che mi esalta sempre ogni volta che capita, complici sia la musica che il doppiaggio azzeccato di Kaze). --Teoskaven 23:09, set 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Been a While Hello, Pmbarbieri. This is The Final Fantasy from the English Final Fantasy Wiki. You may recall that a few months ago, I told you I was working on a Dissidia fanfic and was in desperate need of authentic-looking Tetsuya Nomura-style artwork. I asked you to draw Oerba Yun Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, and you said you would only for me to go and hire another artist on you. I must say after however many months it's been since we last conversed, I am deeply sorry for having offended you through my actions. I don't know how to apologize any other way, but I was wondering if you still had that drawing or would be willing to make my fanfic's art if I like what I see. The other artist ended up being too busy to help out, so I was hoping you could give me another chance as your friend and partner for my project. If you are willing to do the artwork, I'd love to see that Fang drawing ASAP for evaluation. Please contact me on the English FF Wiki ASAP! Thank you, and again, I offer you my humblest apologies! - The Final Fantasy Oddio... La Square ha comprato un sito a nome Final Fantasy XIII-3. Non ce la faccio neanche a commentare. --Teoskaven 16:15, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Artwork Hello, Pmbarbieri. Sorry for the light reply; I've just been super busy. I'd definitely love to see your recent artwork, especially if one of those is the Fang drawing! If I like it, I'd want it colored like that image of Galenth Dysley, remember. The next sketch I'd want you to do would be Dysley (the current image I'm using, the one you made, is just a placeholder), and then Lightning. Please show me the art on the English FF Wiki, as always. Thanks! - The Final Fantasy Ohilà, piemme! Quanto tempo, neh? Sono qui a casa con la mia donna, quindi scusa se non ho tanto tempo ^^''' poi, lunedì prossimo inizio il terzo anno di università, quindi chissà... farò il possibile per garantire una certa presenza qui. Ah, non ricordo se te l'ho già detto, ma per errore ho cancellato il mio salvataggio di duodecim e non sono riuscito a recuperarlo ç_ç Catalogo PP al 100%, tutti i pg al livello 100 con armi finali, ecc... Ora sto giocando a Prologus (devo solo finire l'hard mode arcade con Cain e Garland), e magari mi scaricherò da gamefaqs un salvataggio di Duodecim abbastanza completo. Cacchio, però... PS: se pazientate un pochino, vi arriverà anche la vostra bella pagina su Ixion. Immagino sia comparso solo in FFX e FFXII 08:47, set 20, 2011 (UTC) PM, appena puoi puoi contattarmi su Feisbuk? Ho aggiornamenti per l'evento a cui ti avevo invitato, ma vorrei parlarne privatamente. PS: bentornato, Rem ^_^ -- 12:47, set 20, 2011 (UTC) Image Volevo chiederti se potevi modificare la prima immagine nella pagina Magun in modo da togliere tutto il nero. Visto che sei bravo a renderizzare (e visto che io faccio già a fatica a usare Paint =.=) lo chiedo a te. -- 06:42, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, è amica tua? Speriamo rimanga a lungo ^_^ Ah, mi ha contattato il tipo del logo: appena ha uno scanner ci passa la versione rifinita :v PS: per la firma avevo fatto un errore di nabbaggine io, me l'hanno fatto notare i Nonciclopediani =.= PPS: Mi sa che dovresti archiviare anche questa pagina di discussione, però non nello stesso archivio -> -- 22:30, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo collaboratore Ciao Pmbarbieri :). Volevo sapere se è possibile creare pagine come questa che ho modificato io e lasciarla incompleta, scrivendo TODO: io credo che sia molto utile per stimolare la crescita. Saluti Davide - 09:30, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Un giorno di questi, metto mano un po' alla pagina su Steiner. Anyway, ho scaricato un file di salvataggio di Duodecim da Gamefaqs... di uno che ha usato i trucchi per gli oggetti infiniti (aveva anche gli accessori esclusivi di Desperado Chaos) e per le abilità dei PG al livello Master fin da subito... senza preoccuparsi di giocare nella modalità storia -.- facevo meglio a scaricare il secondo (e ultimo) file di gamefaqs, ovverò un Dissidia completo trasferito in Duodecim... ma non avevo voglia di ricercare gli ingredienti per le armi finali. E comunque, ho scoperto che ogni pg, nella sua storia in Duodecim, trova un forziere contenete l'anno di uscita del suo gioco, convertito in guil. Ho trovato 1990 guil nella storia del Cipolla, 1991 in quella di Cecil e 1994 in quella di Terra 20:21, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Certo, mi basta rinominare il savegame per salvarlo su un altro slot (e sperare che il rinominarlo non lo rovini). É che mi secca tornare nei portali per cercare gli ingredienti per le armi finali, nonchè rifarmi le Confessioni del Creatore =/ 20:32, set 29, 2011 (UTC) .____. Ehilà. Scusa se rompo, ma posso chiederti di farmi da muro del pianto, almeno per un messaggio? Io non ce la faccio più. A parte le cose in famiglia, vabbè... si tratta della wiki. Mi sembra di essere l'unico che ci va. Ishramit e Teo non hanno uno straccio di tempo, tu nemmeno, e quando trovo qualcosa che non so correggere, qualche volta mi sembra che voi nemmeno ve ne accorgete (vedi Cavalier Cipolla (Dissidia)). La wiki è piena fino al collo di pagine fatte a metà o tradotte male. E io ODIO le pagine tradotte male. ODIO chi fa le pagine traducendo e basta. ODIO chi fa le pagine senza conoscere cosa sta scrivendo. ODIO l'esistenza della wiki americana, se è solo per rubare loro le pagine e tradurle in qualche modo. Sto impazzendo >.< e tutto perchè non ho il PRIMO DISSIDIA! Ce l'avessi, poteri contribuire di più .-. PS: devi scusarmi per lo sfogo... io qui mi sono trovato e mi trovo veramente bene, e non voglio assolutamente offendervi. Vi voglio bene, però mi sembra di tirare su il Colosseo tutto da solo ._____. -- 10:00, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, è un sollievo sentirtelo dire. Anche Teo mi diceva di essere passato dalla stessa fase, prima che tu arrivassi xD è che questo è il sito dove passo la maggior parte del tempo (facebook a parte), ed è a tutti gli effetti il mio passatempo preferito. Buona fortuna per i tuoi esami (e per i miei ò_o), e scusa ancora ^^ PS: mi sa che devo davvero comprarmi il primo Dissidia 14:35, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò, quale piacere. Se posso permettermi, la prima cosa da fare sarebbe aggiungere la classe al tizio che ieri, a pranzo, ho tagliato e messo nel sugo. A me piacerebbe mandare avanti le pagine di Duodecim, per esempio aggiungendo gli attacchi di coso, lì, come si chiamava.... Io le traduco come posso, PSP alla mano, e tu, se ti va, ricontrolli -> 14:51, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Temo che al momento non ne esista una :/ -- 15:26, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Capo, scusami enormemente ma mi hanno chiuso il canale di Youtube; ne ho appena riaperto uno nuovo, ma per gli articoli su Final Fantasy Unlimited temo bisognerà aspettare un po' :( -- 22:00, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Purtrppo no; devo riscaricarmeli tutti da capo, e inoltre alcuni anime hanno la precedenza rispetto ad altri. Se avrò fortuna però dovrei arrivarci entro 2-3 settimane al massimo :sisi: -- 22:31, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Per quelle ho dovuto per forza usare il Mulo: su Downloadzone le puntate sono di bassa qualità e rippate da Rai2, mentre negli altri forum da dove si possono scaricare devi necessariamente iscriverti :/ -- 23:08, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Nonci <<> Anyway, pare che Vasco Rossi (verità assoluta) abbia sporto denuncia contro Nonciclopedia, per diffamazione e cose del genere. Gli admin si sono offerti di rimuovere le parti diffamatorie, ma alla fine Vasco l'ha spuntata e Nonci ha chiuso a tempo indeterminato. Piuttosto permaloso, non credi? Io non credo che gli altri vip su Nonci si siano lamentati così tanto... per informazioni, basta che apri una pagina qualsiasi su Nonciclopedia 08:36, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) La vecchiaia gioca brutti scherzi, caro mio :sisi: oppure, semplicemente, è un uomo con zero senso dell'umorismo 08:48, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Lì basta andare sulla sua pagina di Facebook, quella con più di due milioni di fans. Non fai in tempo ad aggiornare la pagina due volte in un minuto, che già ci trovi dei nuovi commenti di gente innervosita. Nemmeno un programma in C++ riuscirebbe a postare così tanti commenti, secondo me 08:56, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Qui puoi trovare un articolo di giornale sull'argomento . Spero che non succeda quello che temo, ovvero che la polizia postale costringa Nonci a fornire gli IP dei contribuenti, ed andarli ad arrestare 09:05, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Beccati questa : anche un quotidiano della fama del Resto del Carlino se ne sta occupando. Vasco a chiuso i commenti nella sua bacheca, ma iniziano a nascere dappertutto pagine pro Nonci e contro Vasco. Ormai è un fenomeno mediatico! EDIT: Adesso anche il Corriere e il giornale gratuito Leggo. Adesso però è meglio che smetto di pubblicare qui link, che faremmo notte xD 12:54, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Voglio darti una buona notizia, amico mio: Nonciclopedia ha affermato che riaprirà presto, e che la portavoce di Vascadabagno Rossi ritirerà la querela -w- 15:55, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Sto caricando sul tubo il video dove, con Jecht, tolgo ottantaseimila PV a Desperado Chaos, senza colpo Iai. Sai mica un modo per fare... diciamo... un po' di pubblicità ai propri video? 09:20, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Video-Dissidia CARICATOOOOOHH!!!! Ho sconfitto il mio testardo computer u_u posso chiederti, appena puoi, di buttare un occhio (e circa otto minuti) a questo video? Ecche il link 20:31, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Allora... notizia buona: ho creato una pagina che, dalla parola saga, ti reindirizza alla pagina La saga di Final Fantasy. E non ti dico l'utilità! Notizia cattiva: hai notato la pagina Regina delle carte? E quanti facepalm? 07:19, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò! Vabbè, io ho sfidato per la prima volta la regina solo nel quarto disco xD ho completato la collezione in tutta tranquillità, senza girare il mondo per ottenere, perdere e riottenere carte rare. PS: ora che ci penso, non ho nemmeno mai messo piede nel villaggio shumi -> 09:55, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Prima o poi dovrò anche decidermi a sconfiggere quel gran pezzo di... ehm... "bella donna" di Artemisia, così come dovrò decidermi a ricominciare il primo Final Fantasy (ero convinto che sconfiggendo Chaos avrei potuto proseguire, per affrontare Chronodia ed i dungeon finali, ma...). Poi sto ricominciando il Labirinto di Duodecim, e... ma sì, dai, tanto nessuno mi corre dietro, li farò un'altra volta. PS: sto ancoe prendendo screens di FFVI Advance per la guida di Zellfantasy 10:04, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Walkthorugh per il labirinto? Ho già in mente una citazione per la pagina... XD lollate a parte, potrei anche farlo. Sapevi che anche lì si trovano due Desperado Chaos? Uno a metà, come boss (ma senza accessori strani), e quello alla fine... una sola possibilità di affrontarlo. Difficoltà massima (o almeno credo). 49.000 PV circa. La prima volta l'ho battuto col MIO Desperado Chaos, spammando di Via Dolorosa (hai notato che non fallisce quasi mai?) 10:26, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) E ti dirò di più: non me ne interessa un fico secco, degli equipaggiamenti speciali che trovi lì dentro (ti ho già detto che i pezzi della combinazione Final Strike sono stradeboli? A parte la spada, che si trova solo in fondo al labirinto). Io lo percorro per divertirmi, trovare carte classe, affrontare squadre di avversari... è un po' come andare al casinò, ma senza perdere soldi 10:36, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Fai come faccio io: pensa alla prima cosa che ti viene in mente, e creala. Ho fatto così per la pagina The Extreme... ah, sai che le pagine sui guerrieri di Chaos del primo Dissidia, a parte Kuja, ci sono tutte? Io, personalmente, mi rifiuto di capire che significato può avere Remote flare 10:45, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Look at this screen , presa da un replay girato personalmente. Secondo te postarla sulla pagina interessata può essere un po' troppo offensivo, contro il regolamento? Già non so se ho fatto bene a linkarla qui 14:52, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Sì, meglio. Figurati che Teo ha dato, all'immagine, massimo un mese di permanenza su Imageshack xD 19:26, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Fra nove giorni, la mia permanenza qui compie un anno :v 15:21, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Tanti moguri! Grazie xD ti ho già detto che stare qui è il mio passatempo preferito? Quando apro internet, apro sempre tre siti: facebook, il gdr di Sarachan e questo sito qui 15:29, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Direi che la pagina sulle spade è sufficientemente importante da meritarsi il titolo di milleduecentesima pagina :v a parte quello, volevo chiederti: hai consigli da darmi per FFIV The After Years? Mi si sono appena riuniti tutti i millemila personaggi, e devo scendere in quella che sembra la gola lunare, ma in giro i nemici sono troppo forti, persino troppo per allenarsi O_o ho messo in squadra Palom, Porom, Ursula, Yang e Golbez, ma ad allenarmi senza fare game over proprio non ci riesco -> Stando di fatto che non mi va di ricominciare il capitolo finale... tu come hai fatto? 07:20, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Massimizzare il livello? *Non lo ha mai fatto in tutta la sua vita* Ho il quartetto di Eblan al livello 20, pensa te -> 06:18, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Era una di quelle solite cavolate, quelle che prendono dieci amici a caso, li mettono insieme in un'immagine e li taggano automaticamente... cancellato, non mi piaceva nemmeno un po' -.- Ah, non male l'arena che hai inserito, mi ricorda il castello di Artemisia :lol: che trama è "la caduta"? 19:27, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) New storylines Non è malaccio. Ho anche cercato qualche immagine del Tartarus, e devo dire che mi è piaciuto parecchio. Molto... horror D: come trame, avevo pensato anche a due chiamate "Eterni rivali" (la storyline di Omega) e quella che avevamo deciso, "Un conflitto interrorro" (quella di Enuo). E noterai che eventi ho aggiunto alla mia arena, fra cui un personaggio a cui sto pensando seriamente. Ho una lista di attacchi combinati che non t'immagini. PS: com'è la storia di Desperado Chaos? 19:42, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Voglio proprio vederti, cosa tiri fuori da Desch, Locke e Faris xD io, intanto, potrei pensare a qualche altro mostro casuale *va a prendere FFTA* e magari a Cyan (poretto, nessuno se lo fila ._.). Personaggio segreto? Mmm... io una volta avevo pensato di rendere Shinryu giocabile, ma tu a chi starai mai pensando... mmm... Peter Fainamon 20:13, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Beh, l'idea degli oggetti non è male. Anche se io AMO i picchiaduro classici, trovarsi una pozione quando stai per schiattare può essere davvero faigo. Molboro lo faccio senz'altro, per i nomi delle tecniche mi ispirerò al caro, vecchio Molboro Beta. PS: Ho capito, stai pensando di creare Namingway che romperà i cosiddetti ogni due minuti 20:26, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Ho fatto il bestione con problemi di alito. Però mi sono dimenticato di controllare che abilità ha in Tactics Advance D: vabbè, fa niente. Ci stanno tre versioni più un mini boss? 07:32, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Mi era venuto in mente Carota, anche se i molboro "nobili" di The After Years non erano poi nemmeno male. Cià, dai, hai notato cosa scrivo, quando faccio le pagine sulle canzoni? Cerco sempre di descrivere la tonalità, il ritmo, qualsiasi cosa, anche se non studio più musica dalle medie. E, per favore, levami dalla testa questa canzone. La sto ascoltando senza sosta da stamattina o___o 14:08, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Ommammamia, Cait Sith vestito da altri animali... Huo huo huo! Pure il signor tentacoli? Enkidu? Ci sta (sempre che tu scelga lo sprite da uomo-bestia e non da cane u_u). Io sto consultando la pagina sugli attacchi combinati di The After Years, sulla wiki americana: hanno messo un sacco di immagini nuove (mi serviranno per gli attacchi di Ceodore). Ah, tomberry e molboro com'erano? Il prossimo mostro, penso che sarà un behemoth. Sto consultando le pagine sui vari behemoth Catoblepas (ne ho di materiale per gli attacchi: Attacco critico (FFV), Occhio maligno (FFV, se invocato), Lancio (FFX), Artigli (FFX), gli attacchi di tuono di quello di FFVIII, Flare, Meteo...). PS: KOKUMAIRIIIHHH!!!! Uno... due... tre... mannaggia, devo raggiungerlo... quattro... porca miseria, 'sta crepa interdimensionale versione Omega... cinque... dai, che manca poco... sei... allora faccio il giro del castello, a 'sto punto... sette. Doink. Statuetta pugnalata. Con tanti saluti 14:36, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Già mi ci vedo il drago nero usare Malia fredda (vedi Sigillo del male di Aerith) o Zanna nera (la stessa di Golbez). E magari potremmo postarli nelle evocagemme. I quattro arcidiavoli? Tutti in un'invocazione sola? E che, avrà un effetto casuale? O.o PS: ora che mi ci fai pensare, potremmo metterci anche Proto-Babil. Giusto per ficcare un altro po' di carne sulla griglia 14:48, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, ho capito! Più o meno come Cecil, che cambia da paladino a cavaliere nero. E comunque avevi ragione, l'attacco Buon appetito non ci sarebbe stato per niente, in un Dissidia. Ho optato, come puoi vedere, per Bio. E ora, una capitanovviata: indovina come si chiamerà la modalità EX di Ceodore? Ho trovato qualche artwork (sempre wiki americana) per i costumi: armatura blu chiaro, armatura blu scuro con sciarpa rossa e armatura nerastra -> 14:59, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Ecco la mia risposta :lol: 15:44, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) A me piace, devo dire che hai proprio delle belle idee. Solo che continuo a non essere convinto di Paine... a volte penso di averla rfatta un po' troppo magica =/ PS: sai una volta cosa volevo fare? Modificare il Me Gusta Meme in modo che somigliasse alla faccia di Exdeath (terzo costume), e metterci vicino uno screen di lui che para un attacco PV. ME GUSTA 16:05, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Se ti gusta a te... beh, purtroppo non posso perchè sono in difficoltà con gli spostamenti (a che ora tornerei, sennò?) e tra esami di guida e altro, non ho nemmeno tanti fondi. Sarà per la prossima volta... Per Exdeath: adesso come adesso no, ma posso benissimo fare un combattimento, visualizzare il replay e salvare lo screen della parata. Ho sconfitto Terra rimandandole indietro Liquefazione, grazie a Parata Omni 16:30, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Mi hai battuto sul tempo D: però me gusta per davvero usare Exdeath, specialmente quando riesco a parare Apocalypse di Artemisia o Colpo imperiale di Squall... non credo funzioni con gli attacchi spezzaguardia, anyway. PS: vorresti vedermi parare un attacco in particolare? Oggi abbiamo un delizioso Luminaria in salsa ParataOmni, il tutto condito da un velo di GidanSeiFregato e con un pizzico di ContrattaccoStraveloce. 17:03, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Cosa ne penso? Me gusta! (Capitan ovvio xD) Avevo da parte qualche Blizzard e Idro di Shantotto bloccati, ma non si capiscono tanto bene. Provo a mostrarti Apocalypse bloccato da Parata Omni 17:23, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: fatto. É un po' grandina, purtroppo, ma spero che si capisca almeno un pochino. Ecco 18:49, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) TAY Ti elenco i livelli dei miei personaggi, al momento in cui si riuniscono tutti: *Cecil 40 *Rosa 30 *Cain 30 *Rydia 33 *Edge 31 *Cid 30 *Yang 24 *Edward 20 *Palom 27 *Porom 24 *Ceodore 31 *Luca 34 *Calca 18 *Brina 18 *Harley 20 *Ursula 23 *Golbez 40 *Leonora 23 *Gekkou 19 *Zangetsu 18 *Tsukinowa 21 *Izayoi 18 Che gran livellatore, eh? xD Comunque, quando faremo la pagina su The After Years, scriviamo che è il gioco con il cast di personaggi giocabili più ampio (32 pg e altri 9 temporanei). In squadra ho Golbez, Palom, Porom, Ursula e Yang (volevo allenare qualcuno) -- 16:56, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) Beh, certo non mi va di rifarmi la sfida finale. Me li allenerò in qualche modo. Oppure metterò i personaggi al 30 - 40 in squadra e solo dopo allenerò gli altri... io sono sempre stato convinto che ogni dungeon dovrebbe essere affrontabile anche senza allenarsi, solo con i livelli che la trama principale ti fa raggiungere. Molte sfide non ho nemmeno volute provarle, dopo aver perso millemila volte in quella di Cain e Ceodore 17:11, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) Notizie, amico mio. Con un party composto da Cecil (utilizzatore di oggetti, e basta), Rosa, Ceodore, Edge e Golbez, sono arrivato fino a Rubicante. Allora, primo: sarei proprio curioso di sapere cosa succede se affronti il re e la regina di Eblan senza Edge. Io ce l'avevo, e non ho nemmeno combattuto. Secondo, sarei curioso di sapere se fosse successo qualcosa in particolare, se contro Barbariccia avessi messo Cain in squadra. Senza, è stato facilissimo: quella non faceva che usare Tornado (che non uccide) e Tocco pietrificante. Terzo: Rubicante è una palla... più che altro, perchè va avanti a curarsi con Firaga. E perchè Blizzaga gli toglie solo 2.000 PV, circa... Almeno gliene togliesse seimila, come contro Cagnazzo 17:18, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Farò il possibile. Provo ad affrontare Rubicante in qualche modo, poi cambio e metto Rydia in squadra. Non so chi togliere... Ceocore, Cecil, Rosa, Edge o Golbez? L'unica sarebbe Edge, ma ha un attacco fisico troppo elevato per toglierlo dalla squadra 18:00, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Oooocchei, salverò spesso. Anzi: già che ci sono, proverò qualche party. Così, giusto per cambiare un po' 18:09, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Battuto! Ho combattuto durante la luna crescente, che indebolisce la magia nera e rafforza quella bianca. Ascolta, ma devo per forza scarrozzarmi quella testa vuota di Cecil lungo tutto il dungeon? Perchè sennò lo tolgo, metto Luca e stop 19:57, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Inutile, ho battuto stamattina il cavaliere nero xD la CPU è proprio come nelle versioni in 2D del gioco, tranne che Laser perforanti è LEGGERMENTE più forte (400-500 danni a testa) e il sistema di difesa può guarire tutti e tre i boss. Leviatano non era stato per niente difficile... però deve avermi fatto arrabbiare Asura xD dopo il litigio in famiglia, Asura è diventata più potente (attaccava anche due volte a turno), e ha smesso di lanciarsi Energiga e Reiz. E poi... E il mio amato Golbez è salvo °w° 06:15, ott 17, 2011 (UTC) Ops, allora ti chiedo scusa XP è che quando vedo qualcosa di vagamente "wikiamericanoso" sclero >.< a parte questo, sai una cosa? Sto affrontando i boss opzionali di Final Fantasy II, comparsi in The After Years. Astaroth era debolissimo, quasi mi vergognavo. Belzebù era stra bastardo (Caos e Maiale su tutti i pg -.-). Sto affrontando ora il Re Behemoth (mi manca solo lui)... contrattacca e basta. E potrebbe eliminare un pg in un colpo .-. sono nella fase di luna piena (attacchi fisici più deboli e magia nera più forte). Con Cain e Rosa lancio Baluginio in continuazione, mentre con Edge e Cecil uso extrapozioni quando serve e con Golbez... Quake a manetta! EDIT: battuto. Viva il Salto di Cain xD S-Sono andato su Gamefaqs a informarmi sui prossimi boss. Ti assicuro, quando ho letto di Omega, Shinryu e Ultima Weapon mi sono venuti i brividi o___o E Mortifero? Ha una tonnellata di PV o___o e io che mi lamento del re behemoth o___o ma te li hai battuti tutti? 08:22, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) In un colpo ti elimina? Allora il loro script è copinconllato dai giochi originali u_u per come sono fatto io, talmente sono testardo che prima o poi li sconfiggerò. Adesso sono nel quartierer di FF3, e spero che il mio caro amico bicefalo non faccia quello che fa nel gioco originale: attaccare e basta. Cinquemila danni a colpo. 15:50, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) E meno male. Farò il possibile. Ricordati che io sono ultra testardo, per quanto riguarda i boss difficili xD 15:54, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Caro amico, mi verrebbe voglia di spararti giù quante più pagine possibili, su quei boss. I quattro guardiani dei cristalli oscuri erano debolissimi (Cerbero specialmente)... a parte Alyman, che ricordava Pestocchio, ma si è messo nei guai da solo differenziando il calo dei turni con degli Haste singoli. Combattere con Gilgamesh è stato EPICO. Atomos è stato facile, perchè il suo Meteor era debole. Ultros non se ne stava zitto un attimo -.- gli piaceva Rosa, odiava gli uomini muscolosi ("Anche quelli con i piedi nudi") e puzzavo, mi diceva .-. in compenso donava tre guil ed un EXP, e si era scelto il tema di Calcabrina come sotto fondo musicale. Il treno fantasma, poi, era stato ancrora più facile: Energija su di lui, 9.999 danni alla volta. Credo che potrei anche resistere a Omega, devo solo organizzarmi per oltrepassare Omeguardia. Shinryu richiederà parecchio allenamento, ma forse ce la faccio... Ora sto tallonando il Mortifero. Ok, la smeto di fare la telecronaca xD 06:22, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohi, tu lo sapevi il trucchetto per non far usare Meteo ad Ultima Weapon? Io l'ho scoperto praticamente per caso e mi è pure sembrato un glitch. PS: sto tentando di affrontare Omega. Potrei essere anche in grado di vincere: devo solo procurarmi turboeteri, scegliere la fase lunare adatta e proteggermi dallo status Caos dell'attacco Braccio (che poi sarebbe il Pugno missile) XP 11:59, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) SIIIII!!!!! FINALMENTE!!!!!!! MUORI, MACCHINA INFAMEEEHHH!!!!!! YEEEEAAAHHHH!!!!! A-ehm... Omega (The After Years) coming next! Tempo qualche giorno ed arriva la pagina. Indovina perchè? 19:47, ott 22, 2011 (UTC) BATTUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!! CREPA SHINRYU!!!!!!!!! *Torna in sè*. ehm... e ora dal boss finale! Peccato che, la prima volta, mi ha eliminato spammando con Fusione (quella della forma finale), e la seconda volta ho perso contro la seconda forma, subendo due Megaflare di fila. EDIT: sai quando mi hai detto che il mio pc altera le tabelle? Io vedo le alterazioni farlocche solo nella pagina di confronto versioni, ma quando edito una pagina vedo tutto a posto 06:44, ott 24, 2011 (UTC) Amico mio, esprimi il tuo pensiero, sfogati u_u ho fatto qualcosa che non va? Sinceramente, eh! PS: Maledetta seconda forma del Creatore ed il suo doppio Megalfare -.- 07:37, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Beh, succede che ogni tanto ti chiedo delle cose nella pagina discussioni, ma non rispondi. Oppure, non mi hai detto che ne pensi della mia idea vagante, la terza della pagina Forum:Fanmade Dissidia/Altri Final Fantasy#Bahamut. Sono troppo seccante? Sincero, neh XP è un mio piccolo difetto: tendo ad essere un po' troppo loquace con chi considero davvero amico 07:42, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Allora... Allora siamo due smemorati, nella vita lo sono anche io xD Bahamut è abbastanza uberfurioso, ma in compenso ha i soliti malus. PS: ci siamo incontrati una volta, ma qui ne abbiamo passate così tante xD 07:56, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Fra l'altro, ho notato che quando sono tornato dalle ferie, la wiki ha avuto una piccola impennata di fans. Adesso, fra l'altro, moltissime pagine hanno almeno due "mi piace". Mistero 08:56, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) Uelià; passavo solo a dirti che domani parto per Lucca per starvici Sabato, Domenica e Lunedì (almeno, e sembra che stavolta il tempo sia generoso). Se vieni anche te eventualmente là dovresti ancora avere il mio numero per contattarmi ;D -- 21:52, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) Qui qualcosa non va. Ti giuro che, quelle farloccate nelle tabelle, io non le riesco a visualizzare o.o vedo le tabelle perfettamente a posto ed in salute, anche con la visuale Codice dell'editor. Mistero 14:19, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Google Chrome. Ah, sai la brutta notizia? Non posso andare a Lucca .-. amici miei hanno prenotato già da metà agosto, ed io ho saputo della fiera solo pochissime settimane prima d'ora... andarci un giorno solo non posso, perchè mi ci vorrebbero come minimo cinque ore per arrivare fin lì. 14:37, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) La prossima volta vedrò di organizzarmi meglio, cacchioli. Ma voi quando avete prenotato? E tu vai in auto? E... *rompiscatole mode on* è vero che Teo dorme in stazione? Amici miei di università hanno trovato una casa in mezzo alle vigne, a cinque minuti da Lucca, prenotando a metà agosto. Ma la prossima volta non voglio mancare per nulla al mondo -> 14:49, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Se ci andrò, farò in modo di andarci in auto con amici. Poi ci si divide la benzina... e, rispetto al treno, risparmi e ci metti meno tempo. Quello è un prezzo che potrei sopportare volentieri, l'unica è che devo organizzarmi bene e decidere con quale compagnia. Ah, non so se te l'ho già detto, ma a me non è che importi così tanto di fumetti e cose simili... mi piacciono, ma io alle fiere ci vado per stare in compagnia 16:24, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Già. Se si esclude il fatto che ci vanno tutti quelli che conosco, quasi .-. 16:33, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, lo so bene, accidenti. Mi succedeva spesso per costui, il modo più facile di imparare Difesa totale senza affrontare un boss. Già solo cercare il luogo dove compare è una seccatura... 16:48, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Ossantocielo, me li ricordo, quei gettoncini. Ho letto che nella versione NES sono nascosti o esclusi, o chissà cos'altro. Per cambiare gioco, conosco una persona che sta tentando una Nuzlocke Challenge con Pokemon Rosso. É una sfida speciale che, fra le molte altre regole, prevede di non poter rianimare i pokemon caduti, e il poter catturare solo il primo pokemon che incontri in ogni zona, e nessun altro. Come saprai, a Bosco Smeraldo ci sono dei Pikachu, piuttosto rari. Questa persona di mia conoscenza sperava di trovarne uno... ma niente, Caterpie incontrato e catturato. E dopo di lui... cinque Pikachu di fila. Che non poteva catturare, perchè aveva già catturato un Caterpie, per quella zona. TrollPikachu 17:03, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) A suo tempo, mi feci la stessa domanda. Per me è per il gusto della difficoltà, per l'emozione di affrontare sfide più dure ancora... cosicchè il superboss di turno possa triturarti più facilmente, come sovente accade. Io non le farei mai, personalmente 18:45, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Non ufficialmente, ma so di persone che provano a giocare senza equipaggiamenti e accessori... e in compenso, sul Google Chrome Store ho trovato, gratis, una versione giocabile Online del primo Final Fantasy, per NES. E stavo perdendo al primo scontro con cinque Goblin. Quello sì è un gioco che ti manda in bestia 21:21, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Intendi la redirezione dei colpi ai nemici uccisi? Spero che tu capisca cosa intendo, perchè proprio non riesco a spiegarlo in forma scritta 16:32, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) Concordo, solo perchè si chiama così in Dissidia e non perchè la wiki americana l'ha chiamata così. Infatti, il tema di Chaos l'ho chiamato Chaos: Last Battle 08:09, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) Ehilà, collega ed amico. Ti dedichi a Final Fantasy III, vedo ^^ Se ti può servire, anche io mi sto dedicando a Final Fantasy III, versione NES, però. E ti dirò che il Drago bicefalo attacca una volta sola a turno, ma un suo attacco vuol dire almeno seimila PV di danno. Un colpo, una vittima -- 09:13, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) 17:15, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Fatto. Appena mi libererò di un po' di impegni andrò avanti in Final Fantasy 3 (per ora, Final Fantasy 1 occupa il mio tempo libero xD) e scrivo le altre NEStrategie. PS: avevo fatto un lavoraccio come il tuo per quello screen del castello dei sigilli che ora non c'è più... quello con tanti Bartz. EDIT: ma davvero esiste una macchina letale pure in The After Years? Sto cercando informazioni, ma purtroppo non ne conosco il nome in inglese 07:25, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Buh Sai che alla fin fine ho "trovato" anche io FFIVCC? Al momento sto nel titolo originale dopo aver appena sconfitto Golbez nel castello dei nani. Riflessioni (comparazioni con la versione DS): *Molte battute sono cambiate, anche a livello di inglese (alcune scene che erano doppiate hanno linee diverse ora); *Alcuni personaggi mi sembrano nerfati a dir poco (come Yang e Palom) mentre alcuni comandi di altri sono ancora più inutili (come il richiamo di Tellah o il Salve di Edward); *Gli scontri sono velocissimi: compaiono ogni 2-3 passi, ma a meno che non sia un'imboscata o un attacco sul retro si fugge dopo neanche 2 secondi; *Quasi tutti i boss sembrano parecchio più facili, in particolare gli arcidiavoli elementali e Golbez; pensa che Calcabrina sono riuscito a batterlo prima che si fondesse; *Gli attacchi fisici mi sembrano sbilanciatissimi: mi sembra strano che uno stesso bersaglio possa infliggere a un personaggio prima 70 punti danno e con l'attacco successivo sullo stesso personaggio 650 punti danno; *L'artwork di Nomingway mi piace tantissimo ^_^; Al momento mi sembra tutto, ma in linea generale questo porting mi sta piacendo assai: quando arriverò a TAY dovrò iniziarlo per la prima volta, ma sono positivo. -- 09:13, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Beh, in effetti Medicina non piaceva tanto nemmeno a me, perchè funzionava solo con le pozioni. Spero che non sia stato un bug. Inizio a pensare che, nelle versioni in 2D del gioco, Edward sia più utile per le sue abilità di sparizione. Ti ho già mostrato il video di quello che elimina Bahamut oscuro col solo Edward? 10:25, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) Diamine, hai ragione, che nerd che sono a non aver notato i seni di Echidna x_x a Barbariccia ancora non ci sono arrivato, e la versione Advance l'ho finita tanto tempo fa... ps: leggi anche il post sopra questo 14:17, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) Mi piacerebbe, ma il mio errore è non averla fatta subito. Purtroppo ricordo ben poco dei boss di TAY .-. per ora non ci sto giocando, anche se mi manca solo il boss finale (seconda forma. Due Megaflare di fila), ma sto giocando al primo Final Fantasy, e dalle pagine da me create si capisce a che punto sto 15:23, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohi, collega. Comincio ad essere contento quando non ti vedo editare certe pagine fatte da me, come Barbariccia (Final Fantasy), Alyman (Final Fantasy) o Invocazione: mi convinco che vanno bene. PS: voglio farti un piccolo quiz: indovina quale dei dieci principali guerrieri di Cosmos preferisco. Mi sto allenando ad usarlo... indizio: io sono un giocatore tipo "contrattacca invece di attaccare" (per questo adoro Exdeath) 12:28, nov 14, 2011 (UTC) Bravissimo, infatti adoro usare Tidus. E, se dovessi scegliere tre guerrieri di Cosmos fra quei dieci, userei Tidus, Firion e Terra. PS: ci darò un'occhiatina... io, personalmente, avevo trovato Ultros 10:05, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) Dove hai trovato le citazioni dei boss di FF? Il fatto è che io ho dovuto tradurle... non mi va di ricominciare anche la versione Advance per leggerle. Facciamo così: le aggiungi tu, la prossima volta? Ho un'altra pagina pronta, la lascio senza citazione 18:08, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) Ohi, collega, che ne pensi delle nuove evocagemme che ho postato nel nostro fanmade Dissidia? Ho pensato all'adamanthart di Tactics Advance, che ha Limit Globe, e per Difesa Totale... beh... la Razza è il modo migliore di imparare tale magia, in Final Fantasy V xD ps: avrai notato certamente che ho sistemato un po' Enuo. Anche il suo attacco finale, ora mi pare molto migliore. Adesso vado a fare un esame di Algoritmi, ciao 07:03, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) In aggiunta: devi scusarmi se ti scasso, ma sto convertendo giusto ora un video di me che sconfiggo Desperado Chaos, dal PRIMO all'ULTIMO pv, con il solo Firion. Dura 17 minuti, quindi devo per forza convertirlo in bassa qualità :v 18:44, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) Viva Firion. Ora controllo, perchè mi sa che la wiki ha nascosto le modifiche, lasciando solo la correzione delle opzioni salto che hai fatto. PS: per Chronodia dovrai aspettare: prima voglio finire il bestiario di FF1. Devo rifarmi la baia dei sussurri per cercare otto mostri rari, tipo il golem di mithril 19:47, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) Ehilà, la vuoi sapere una cosa? Io, in Dissidia come in altri picchiaduro, ho una specie di "tradizione": per vedere se so usare bene un personaggio, lo uso in qualche battaglia difficile. Poco fa ho fatto una battaglia uno contro uno, al livello 100 entrambi, contro Chaos, usando Kuja. E ti dirò, non è nemmeno così difficile da usare, ho notato. A parte il fatto che ADORO sentirlo parlare... il trucco sta nell'usare l'attacco giusto al momento giusto. Kuja è un mago ma ti ammazza anche da vicino, è questo che mi piace. Per esempio, evitando un attacco con un cambio Assist finivo sopra Chaos e partivo subito con Sinfonia di forza. Evitando la combo a "lui che ruota emettendo cerchi di fuoco ad altezza spalle" o Castigo divino, gli lanciavo subito Folgore serafica o Ultima, mentre lui era impegnato a colpire a vuoto. Se si avvicinava troppo, Folgore astrale. Yay. 15:01, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Possibile. Manca solo Kuja, ed i guerrieri di Chaos ci sono tutti. Al solito, gli attacchi Audacia te li lascio (non mi va di tradurli con "Anello sacro" o "Flare remoto", non mi piacciono, e non so nemmeno se sono giusti =/). Quelli di Firion, sai mica come si chiamano? A parte le magie, quelle le so pure io: Arti magiche: fuoco, ghiaccio e tuono. 15:09, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Grassie, me li segno. Comunque continuo a venerare la voce giapponese di Golbez, e scusa se lo ripeto mille volte 15:20, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg 18:26, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Voglio risparmiarti la faticosa lettura dei ben CINQUANTA edit che ho fatto stamattina, più millemila altri perchè se editi la stessa pagina a poco tempo di distanza, Wikia nasconde tutti gli edit tranne uno (come ho fatto a superare me stesso così? >.<). Alla fine, le cose da tenere presente sono: *Aggiustamento delle pagine sui nemici di FFV. Sai, andare a capo dopo "è un nemico di FFV". *Aggiunta di una curiosità in tutte le pagine dei guerrieri di Chaos: "in Dissidia è il Xesimo guerriero a cadere. In Duodecim, è il Yesimo." *Dubbio sulla pagina Trance (Final Fantasy IX). Ci mettiamo anche Kuja? *Pagina Kuja (Dissidia) creata. *Devo riaggiustare le pagine sulle magie, tipo Fire o Thundaga. Ah, per me la storia di Chaos va bene anche così, in effetti nemmeno io mi spiego come sia apparso sia nel mondo di Dissidia che nel mondo di FF, quasi contemporaneamente 13:09, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao; passavo a darti 3 informazioni rapide anche io: *ho iniziato finalmente TAY (tecnicamente avrei dovuto fare le rovine lunari ma a quanto pareva la mia versione del gioco non era d'accordo e si è impallata dopo la scritta The End <_<); al momento sono alla storia di Edward, e devo dire che per ora non mi dispiace, anche se il senso d'impotenza nei confronti delle Menadi è alto. Ah, sono riuscito a salvare sia Claca e Brina che Gekkou, ma ricordami: cosa devo fare per evitare in futuro che Golbez muoia? *ho ripreso a caricare gli episodi di Final Fantasy Unlimited, quindi a breve aspettati le nuove pagine sugli episodi e sui personaggi/luoghi. *mi sono fatto spoilerare buona parte di Type-0 e... è TRISTISSIMO! Non dico altro, ma non ti auguro mai di giocarci senza una scatola di cleenex a portata di mano. Per ora a tutto. A presto ;D-- 23:03, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Sì: in che ordine devo riprenderli quelli importanti? Forse in questo (Odino-Asura-Leviatano-Bahamut)? Comunque il quartetto di Eblan è tutto in vita: Gekkou mi sembrava solamente quello a rischio vista la scelta di dover intervenire o meno, con gli altri ho vinto facilmente tutti gli scontri (per la cronaca, il team Edge+i quattro è uno di quelli che preferisco in assoluto).-- 23:31, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) 'spetta, c'è differenza nel modo per ucciderli o nel liberarli? Cioè, devo comunque combatterli o cosa? Io preferirei liberarli, ma a questo punto non ho idea come.-- 07:52, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) Guarda qui , che ne pensi? xD 15:38, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) "Odio"... diciamo che non mi piace fare copia ed incolla xD le statistiche dei mostri, alla fine, le prendo dal bestiario dei giochi ma anche da lì, se non posso altrimenti, e dopo aver sconfitto un mostro ricontrollo nella wiki americana se possiede ancora qualche attacco, che contro di me non ha usato. Per cambiare, hai presente i problemi che hai avuto cercando l'oro perduto, nella villa di Goldor? Immagina: primo Final Fantasy. Baia dei sussurri, piano 33, simile alla fortezza volante. Ci ho messo ore per trovare un mostro chiamato Yamatano Orochi (è come quello del capitolo Rinascita di FFII, ma nello sprite si vedono solo le teste) e giorni, dico GIORNI, a cercare un golem di mithril. Potentissimo, in grado di subire 100 danni fisici da pg che ne tolgierebbero mille ad altri mostri, resistente a tutti gli elementi e fortissimo in attacco. L'ho sconfitto con Fusione, e dopo ho subito salvato la partita. Ma come mai, dopo aver certato quel maledetto golem per giorni, me ne compaiono tre a fila? >.< Ora mi mancano solo il Sekhret ed il Giga ardente (Flare Gigas, dovrei aver tradutto bene). E quindi vuol dire rifarsi tutta la baia dei sussurri di nuovo, perchè io non li ho trovati. EDIT: compaiono solo negli ultimi cinque livelli della baia, se sono pieni di lava. Ma dato che i livelli sono scelti a caso... 07:36, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) E pensa te che il mio battle system preferito è proprio lo stile "Crisis Core". Se solo questo "Type-0" non fosse per Playstation3... <>> DEVO AVERLOH!!!!! 08:51, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Informatic problems Il casino è che FFWiki inglese e FFWiki americana utilizzano la stessa impostazione, per la firma. E poichè da una parte l'indirizzo è User:LordRemiem/Signature e qui èUtente:LordRemiem/Signature, il problema è irrisolvibile. PS: alla fine mi sono deciso a comprare un po' di cose dal PSN. Ho comprato tutte le tracce e quasi tutti i costumi (in malora quelli di Tifa, Squall e Lightning). Però non riesco più a trasferire i contenuti nella PSP. Fino adesso tutto bene, di punto in bianco mi dice "errore di comunicazione con il server" e basta trasferimenti. Cacchio 18:26, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Assolutamente si. Sto cercando di scoprire in quale cartella vanno i file .pkg scaricati 18:36, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Boh... il casino è che non trovo gli altri pkg scaricati correttamente, da nessuna parte della psp. Ci provo 18:39, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) E allora mi sa che senza un programma che installi i PKG, non trasferirò un ciufolo. Metterli nella cartella PSP no serve =/ 18:56, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Questo weekend vado da Sarachan, proverò lì con la sua wi-fi. A casa non ho la wireless, sai 19:09, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, non vorrei aver fatto casino... non c'è più Aerith fra i miei assist, mistero 20:15, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Ossantocielo, quanti bugs causati da 'sti DLC... e magari devo rifarmi la storia di Prologus. EDIT: scaricato. Devo dire che usare l'Imperatore col nuovo costume è eccitante xD grazie del consiglio ^^ dall'università mi sono connesso perfettamente 07:05, nov 24, 2011 (UTC) Non ti spaventare per l'orario, quando sono da Sarachan sono capace anche di tirare le 4 di mattina. Volevo dirti due cosette su Duodecim... uno, ho iniziato ad usare Garland. Purtroppo è lento, sia a muoversi che ad attaccare, ma se vuoi provare qualcosa di veramente POTENTE allora usa lui. In quanto a danni inflitti, non lo batte quasi nessuno. Secondo: ho scoperto una cosa interessante, ovvero l'esistenza di Official Quest scaricabili. Dovrebbero essere delle Original Quest create dalla Square che narrano di altri eventi dei cicli (come il destino di Gilgamesh, o Bartz che chiede a Jecht di imparare qualche suo attacco). Il mio sogno... ma non sono mai uscite dal Giappone. FUUU 00:37, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Maledizione, vorrei tanto queste Official Quest .-. dobbiamo leggercele ed aggiungere i pezzi alle pagine dei pg. PS: vero, Garland è davvero forte. Comunque ho appena sottratto a Desperado ben 93.000 PV col solo Sephiroth, senza però salvare il video, accidenti >.< poi l'ho finito con Garland. Il fatto è che voglio portare tutti i personaggi al livello SSS, e per farlo devo sconfiggere nemici potenti. Ora sto affrontando il portale di Desperado Chaos con... lui. Le battaglie duranno un po', ma alla fine anche con lui puoi sconfiggere nemici al 120. Bisogna usare Dreary Cell un attimo prima di venire attaccati fisicamente -> EDIT: con lui ho tolto circa 60.000 PV a Desperado Chaos, sto convertendo il video. Dopo l'ho ucciso con Gabranth e Kuja 13:49, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) FFUA Carissimo, buone notizie: girovagando mentre facevo una ricerca ho trovato delle pagine scannerizzate delle tavole di Final Fantasy Unlimited After, ma c'è un piccolo problema: alcune sono storte, e io non so usare Photoshop per raddizzrarle. Avrei bisogno che questo lo facessi tu se puoi; trovi tutte le immagini in questo archivio.-- 18:58, nov 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, richiesta annullata (se ne sta occupando un mio amico). Un altro favore che voglio chiederti in merito è: quando avrò ottenuto quelle immagini potresti passarle nella FFWiki americana? Loro non le hanno ancora, e servono per le loro pagine così come per le nostre, e tu sei colui che fa da ponte tra noi e loro. Che ne dici?-- 23:23, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy XI Mi pare sui 15€...Ishramit 15:12, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohilà, come la va? Hai sentito che solo il 29% degli italiani conosce perfettamente la lingua? Meno male che noi siamo in quel 29. PS: è un po' che non ci facciamo sogni sui prossimi costumi DLC. Io direi: *Garland: aspetto in FFIX. *Firion: boh. *Nube oscura: boh. *Golbez: l'armatura blu dello sprite del gioco originale. *Cain: armatura di base senza elmo (vedi Guerriero della luce). *Exdeath: skin di Enuo. *Kefka: boh. *Artemisia: abbigliamento di Adele. *Tidus: aspetto di Shuyin, anche se è un po' troppo simile all'originale. *Jecht: boh. *Prishe: boh. *Gabranth: forse... armatura di qualche altro giudice? * 09:12, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) Da quel che ho capito sembra che finalmente vogliano localizzare Type-0 anche in occidente (probabilmente sono rimasti stupefatti dal vertiginoso numero di vendite in solo un mese), quindi penso che aspetterò fino ad allora :soso: Ah, e Gilgamseh ha come tema di battaglia Clash on the Big Bridge... ma la versione di Dissidia; cioè, manco sforzarsi per evitare il riciclo. Bah. In TAY avevo iniziato la storia finale, ma arrivato a Rubicante mi sono reso conto che avevo mancato molte cose e avevo un party debolissimo, quindi sto livellando nelle singole storie accaparrandomi anche gli oggetti/equipaggiamenti bonus delle sfide (attualmente sono ancora a quella di Ceodore ma non mi manca molto). L'unico mio disappunto è che dopo una buona storia tenuta abbastanza bene, dal momento della sconfitta della Menade a Baron la trama e la caratterizzazione dei personaggi evaporano come una pozzenghera a Palermo in Agosto (esempi lampanti sono Ceodore e Ursula), ed è un peccato :/ Ah, piuttosto: ma questo costume di Ezio Auditore per Noel in FFXIII-2? io mi sto seriamente preoccupando per dove andremo a finire se si continua così. -- 22:58, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) Non sapevo che Type-0 fosse così difficile... non è che è come nel primo Final Fantasy, dove all'inizio devi passare ore a combattere goblin per racimolare i soldi per gli equippi? PS: per TAY, purtroppo so anche io che c'erano fin troppi pg, quindi non hanno potuto approfondirne le storie... ma alla fine i pg non mi sono dispiaciuti. Anche perchè ci sarebbero voluti tanti di quegli UMD, per fare delle storie complete di ciascuno -> PS: attenzione che Barnaba ti stende in pochi colpi. PPS: Pm, hai presente il primo Final Fantasy? Sto ancora cercando il Sekhret ed il Giga irato, nella baia dei sussurri, livello 35 (un livello pieni di lava). Ma è mai possibile che mi venga fuori un incontro casuale ogni 1500 passi (contati, considerando un passo = un PV perso grazie alla lava), e per giunta contro un solo Picchiatore, tutte le sante volte? 08:05, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Ossantocielo O______O e adesso chi mi ridà le ore perse? o_o PS: grazie mille dei consigli, tu mi salvi la vita. Il fatto è che quel continente è apparso al ventitreesimo piano, quindi non vorrei dovermi rifare ancora il dungeon... ho letto che potrebbe comparire raramente anche nei livelli con la lava. Ci proverò. PS: per caso hai finito FFVIII? Purtroppo devo comunicarti che non ho mai usato una magia delle mie scorte, in tutto il gioco, e quindi mi mancano le descrizioni della forma finale di Artemisia (per le statistiche posso guardare sulla wiki americana) 08:47, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Finalmente ho trovato anche Sekhret e Giga irato -_- Sekhret era apparso anche nei livelli simili alla grotta della terra, dal piano 31 in giù... ora sto affrontando il labirinto del tempo. Ma arrivato al quarto scenario (ed in ognuno devi rinunciare a qualcosa: attacco, oggetti, magie, corsa, fuga dagli scontri...) ho resettato... devi risolvere dei complicati enigmi, come trovare oggetti al buio o proseguire senza farti vedere dalle sentinelle, ed io voglio risolverli tutti. Se ce la fai entro il tempo limite, si sblocca il teletrasporto blu, che renderà Chronodia più forte. Sennò riproverai, con una nebbia che ti danneggia i PV, e potrai seguire solo il teletrasporto rosso. Ed in base alla combinazione rosso-blu scelta, Chronodia cambierà forma, per un totale di otto forme, e otto voci di bestiario. Accidenti, che complicatezza. Mi sa che mi conviene partire dalla forma base (cannando tutte le prove) ed affrontarle una alla volta -> 11:07, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) Ti giuro che, leggendoli, mi sono perso DX mi pare una storia fin troppo intricata DX dovrei giocarci, ma sono delle quest uscite solo in giappone =/ 19:51, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) Osserva questo video : contiene i dieci boss della serie di Super Mario più difficili in assoluto. Vai pressappoco a 7:20, scoprirai il primo. Ed ascolta un po' il suo theme... 09:45, dic 5, 2011 (UTC) Fantastico! Chissà per quali console hanno fatto quel gioco O.o ps: ti chiedo scusa se aggiungo sempre più carico alla categoria degli "articoli da finire" XP. PS: notato la nuova arena aggiunta nel nostro fanmade? Prima o poi farò la parte sulla protagonista di Summoner 2. Eccola qui (se non ti consente l'hotlinking, seleziona l'url e premi Invio) 07:34, dic 6, 2011 (UTC) E in aggiunta alle cose scritte sopra ti chiedo: quale versione di FFXI prenderesti? Io, fossi in te, mi comprerei la Chains of Promathia. Per un motivo. Questo. 11:58, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Ti suggerisco una prepagata, io ho la postepay e mi trovo bene, è molto comoda, e non rischi di mangiarti via tutto il conto xD PS: l'arena aggiunta nel fanmade? 13:12, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Beh, se è gratuito lo prendo anche io. Il fatto è che Maia è un'invocatrice e maga e spadaccina, ma lei non evoca creature. SI TRASFORMA nelle creature. Guarda qui, a 5:55 13:42, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Type-0 Ok, leggendo la storia del finale alternativo mi viene un dubbio. Arecia è una strega. Con poteri che riguardano lo spazio-tempo. Doppiata dalla stessa seyiu di Artemisia, Atsuko Tanaka. Non so te, ma sto già formulando almeno 4 teorie su possibili collegamenti...-- 11:15, dic 8, 2011 (UTC) Io invece direi che alla SE avevano finito le idee -> PS: Teo, scusa l'ignoranza, ma ho bisogno che mi spieghi cosa vuol dire "nerfare" e "seyiu" .-. 11:23, dic 8, 2011 (UTC) Beati voi che sapere il giapponese .-. ps: ho cercato immagini di Arecia. Non mi dispiace, dai, è una bella donna, davvero. Come DLC non mi dispiacerebbe (lo preferirei certo ad Adele, comunque) 21:00, dic 8, 2011 (UTC) Arecia come DLC di Artemisia? Non sarebbe male, ma cosa diverrebbe in Modalità EX? :asd: E no, la Square ha confermato che da Gennaio prossimo FFXIV riprende ad essere a pagamento; ma del resto pretendere della logica razionale da loro è già chiedere tanto.-- 23:56, dic 8, 2011 (UTC) Sisi, sembra che questo FF sia finalmente uno fatto bene (e geni loro inizialmente a non volerlo localizzare: mi chiedo cosa temessero, a parte i costi di localizzazione con la morte della PSP). E comunque è interessante vedere alcune teorie su Arecia: c'è chi pensa che sia un fal'Cie che possa umanizzarsi come Dysley, chi pensa che sia una manifestazione concreta di Etro o un'altra delle divinità della FNC. Mi chiedo se in un futuro sequel o da qualche altra parte spiegheranno questa cosa; non mi sorprenderebbe vedere dei richiami a Type-0 in FFXIII-2 ad esempio.-- 00:31, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Bah, che gente gira. ma la roba di quel Mukki? D: 17:57, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Sarò sincero: a me l'arte yaoi piace anche, ma non certo fra personaggi reali. Meno male che non ricordo se mi è capitato o no, ma la mia reazione sarebbe stata una sola. FUUUUUUU. PS: ti aiuterò anche io per la pagina sulle limit. Il Rinoadiary, per i capitoli dal 7 al 10, è un'ottima guida. PPS: voglio finire Duodecim al cento per cento, sai? Avrò il 93% degli accomplishment, domani mi diventa disponibile l'evocagemma di GilgaH (l'ultima che mi manca), le icone giocatore che mi mancano le conti sulle dita di una mano e... e ho tutti i personaggi al ranking SSS. Avrò affrontato il dungeon finale e sconfitto Desperado al 130 almeno dieci volte, per portare a tale livello tutti i pg. Ora sto affrontando tutte (TUTTE) le modalità Arcade 18:09, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Scusa per la mia reazione, ma quel "mamma mia, che casino...." con l'eliminazione di quel che avevo scritto mi ha sminuito, e non poco, il che non mi piace essendo piuttosto orgoglioso. Come, ti ringrazio per aver messo le mie informazioni e ti chiedo nuovamente scusa, anche nei confronti dell'altro utente che, poveretto, s'è ritrovato coinvolto. Comunque, io sto non studio giapponese attualmente perché avendo 17 anni sto ancora al 4° liceo, ma sto provando a studiarlo da autodidatta e mi riesce piuttosto bene (infatti, ho deciso d'iscrivermi a lingue orientali ora che termino le superiore). Pertanto, se a te non dispiace, vorrei contribuire a migliorare le voci inserendoci quel che so su FF e i nomi vari Giapponesi di qualsiasi cosa possibile. *Ad ogni modo (non come), pardon. Pensa che ho visto il simbolo PEGI "violenza" anche su un videogame di Spongebob. True story :asd: ad ogni modo, il PEGI conta come il due di picche. Prova ne è il fatto che la serie Grand Theft Auto è PEGI18, e in quanti minorenni (io compreso) ci hanno giocato? L'importante è che la scena arrivi qui. E già stimo moltissimo i traduttori italiani di Final Fantasy VI: hanno accontentato pubblico e moralisti coprendo il didietro di Siren con un piccolo velo. Nè nudo, nè coperto 18:37, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Come mai tanti dubbi sul nome della pagina Limit Break? :asd: anyway, ricordiamoci che le info sulle possibili limit di Cait Sith si trovano nella pagina Slot 19:33, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai ragione, sono incredibili D: anyway, dopo quest'allegra disquisizione sugli attributi delle donnine della saga, sai cosa ho scoperto? Affrontare avversari potentissimi con TUTTI i personaggi ti fa capire che non ne esistono di deboli o forti, ognuno ha i suoi pregi e difetti. L'Imperatore, ad esempio, è ottimo contro i nemici troppo avventati ed agitati perchè non fanno caso alle trappole, e li freghi facilmente. Tidus è una cosa pazzesca, se schivi al momento giusto. Tifa, poi, è sgravatissima, e non solo sul petto 20:19, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, dimmi che non è vero: non abbiamo una pagina su Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus?! SACRILEGIO!!! D: TòoZ 21:10, dic 9, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ In effetti dovremo fare anche le pagine su Dissidia e the After Years. PS: cosa c'entra Teoskaven ora? D: PS: anche a me c'è voluta pazienza, e tanta, ma con Paul Phoenix tiri giù Jinpachi in dieci secondi. É il Cloud di Tekken, in pratica 22:09, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Ti ho mandato un mp su Facebook ^^ ah, senti, che ne dici di aggiungere alla pagina sulle limit break, alla voce "curiosità", la descrizione di come appaiono in Dissidia quelle di Cloud e Tifa? Lo farò volentieri 13:25, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Uhm....io ci ho giocato a quel gioco, so praticamente tutto. Volendo, come riferimento ci stanno anche i video su Y.T. Il fatto è che non CREARE una voce, solo modificarla. D: Oh, capisco.....ma voi, come Zodiaco, avete messo l'Esper preferito o avete preso come riferimento il vostro segno zodiacale? TòoZ 13:38, dic 10, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Un'altra cosa: ho provato a modificare la sezione delle Limit Break su Barret ma alcune scritte mi escono in bianco (io volevo farle a capo rigo, ma non troppo distanziate da sopra, non in corsivo, nero, con la traduzione letterale perché Big Shot e Mind Blow in Giapponese si dicono rispettivamente Heavy Shot e Mind Break). Ci pensi tu? TòoZ 13:49, dic 10, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Un'ultima cosa: per quanto riguarda la sezione Limit Break, sono inclusi solo quelli di FF VII o di tutta la saga? No, perché io pensavo di proporti di metterci tutta la saga. Anche se, per farlo, devi cambiare il nome in "Limit Break & Over Drive". Ascolta, tu sai dove procurarsi informazioni sulle tecniche segrete dei personaggi di FFVI? Io, purtroppo, conosco i nomi italiani solamente di quelle di Terra, Cyan e FORSE Sabin (dovrebbe essere Balzo felino), ed il Rinoadiary riporta i nomi americani della versione SNES. E non mi andrebbe di stare lì a cercare di usarli in battaglia =/ PS: momento cosa inutile da dire. Indovina chi, prima di combattere Artemisia, mi è comparso davanti ed ha usato la sua bella Masamune (5531 danni :v) 18:07, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Sì, in effetti avrei bisogno di un aiuto, per favore: Come faccio a ridurre le dimensioni dei caratteri? Ne avrei bisogno per inserire la descrizione di Barret nella tabella senza occupare troppo spazio. Scusa, mi sono dimenticato di firmare, la richiesta quà sopra è la mia.Bamboocha96 21:16, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, grazie del consiglio.Bamboocha96 21:41, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohilà, scusa per i casini che combino ^^ il fatto è che purtroppo non ricordo mai bene i dettagli delle trame, poichè io, giocando, mi concentro più sulle battaglie. Per le limit di Vincent... pensavo fossero state tradotte! Anyway ora mancano solo le tabelle di Cid e Red XIII e la pagina è finita. PS: ho affrontato Chronodia. Uno si fa un mazzo tanto per attraversare tutti i test con successo, rinunciando a millemila abilità come l'attacco, la corsa, gli oggetti, la magia, metà delle statistiche ecc... Poi arrivo a Chronodia e mi elimina un personaggio con un attacco. Tento di rianimarlo, ma elimina la maga bianca prima che possa agire, e via dicendo. 1000 e passa danni ad ogni pg, e pure con Invisira. FUUUUUUUU 20:44, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Mah, non saprei... pensiamo, ad esempio, ad una pagina su quelli di FFI. Cosa ci metteremmo? La profezia di Lukahn, le loro classi...magari anche la loro storia, se non c'è già da qualche parte o.o PS: Odio Chronodia 10:21, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) In effetti si potrebbe fare. PS: di preciso, cosa bisogna sistemare nella pagina giudice Magister, a parte rendere più fluida la lettura? PS: Chronodia ti infligge anche 1000 PV di danno con un solo attacco. La sua tecnica speciale, Sigillo, ti rende inutilizzabile un comando random, fra Attacco, Oggetti e Magie. Il casino è che, se vuoi rifarti quando vuoi le varie prove del labirinto del tempo, devi sconfiggere Chronodia almeno una volta, e potrai affrontare dal menu principale le prove completate con successo. Il fatto è che più ne completi e più Chronodia è forte! PPS: la musica è pure la stessa di Khaos. E penso che farò una pagina sul labirinto del tempo 10:35, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Carissimo, vedi che in questa pagina che ora ti linko c'è una tabella in un file ZIP che devi scaricare: contiene tutte le combinazioni per i Cocktails di Rikku. http://enryfantasy.altervista.org/ffx_turbo.htm Spero di esserti stato utile. ^^ TòoZ 16:45, dic 15, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Comunque, la "Modalità EX" non è proprio una tecnica speciale: la tecnica speciale è l' "Ipermossa EX" (in eng. EX Burst). La "Modalità EX" la si può paragonare al Trance di FF VI e IX, in cui i personaggi acquisiscono nuove abilità e aumentano i propri parametri. TòoZ 16:53, dic 15, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Carissimo, non ho potuto far a meno di notare che la pagina su Final Fantasy XIII è praticamente vuota: sul gameplay et similia non dice praticamente nulla, ci sono più collegamenti esterni che altro. È vero che la pagina di Wikipedia, anche quella Italiana, è fatta abbastanza bene, ma essendo questa FFWI non penso debba essere da meno, non credi? TòoZ 14:10, dic 17, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ P.S. A proposito, ti è stata utile la lista dei Cocktails, poi? C: TòoZ 14:11, dic 17, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Change discors Ohilà, signor artworker, scusa se scasso così tanto, ma... dì un po', com'è che si chiamava il tuo programma di ripping? Io ne sto provando alcuni, tipo 3D Ripper DX (che richiede DirectX, che giustamente non ha voglia di installrsi), 3DVIA Printscreen (che non ricordo perchè non va), e ora provo Game Extractor. Sto provando anche un certo "Nova Extractor", con il quale ho rippato i filmati (senza audio! Yay!) e mi sto divertendo come un pazzo a vedere quanta roba sta nella iso del disco creata per l'occasione, anche di formati a me sconosciuti. PS: ogni tanto mi deprime vedere come te, che hai fatto gil studi classici, sotto certi aspetti mi surclassi nel mio stesso campo o_o 09:54, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Non mi dire che lo hai disinstallato o_o io sto provando con Summoner 2: ho trovato solo i video in mpg, una marea di file txt ed alcuni pesantissimi file psg (credo), un'estensione specifica per le immagini di grandi dimensioni (anche molte decine di migliaia di px per lato), che non posso aprire in quanto non ho, e non vogli Photoshop. Il maledetto Adobe Installer Assitant ti vuole far registrare al loro sito! 20:39, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Come sarebbe a dire che non si installa? D: PS è che non amo piratare =/ ma ci proverò. EDIT: click here <> 05:43, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, mi riferivo a Photoshop. Ho provato con 'sto eseguibile Nova Extractor a cacciare fuori files da Summoner 2, ma ho trovato solo i filmati, dei txt e 'sti colossali file di Photoshop. Adesso sto scaricando delle utility da applicare a PCSX2, l'emulatore 10:03, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) PS: dice Teo di dirti che "ti ha risposto dove gli hai domandato" 21:24, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) E non solo Teo ti ha risposto, ma ti dico anche... AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!! Sto impazzendo. Quella ca**ata di Facebook non pubblica i miei commenti. Anzi, li pubblica, ma non me li fa visualizzare. Come le risposte della gente, d'altro canto. E chissà se potrò vedere i commenti che faccio, un giorno o l'altro 07:46, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Immagine? Ah, no, quella la ho letta sulla wiki americana. In compenso ho aggiunto le parti apposite di Ashe, Minwu, Rydia, Locke, Yuna, Seifer, GilgaH e Xande... (povero Minwu, che pagina gli è toccata). Beh, ti ho già detto che per me Exdeath è una specie di idolo? Se trovo un'action figure sua la compro 10:48, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Lo span? Boh, sarà un'aggiunta automatica di wikia D: quindi non era il necrofantino, che a mio avviso sarebbe stato bene anche lui? PS: guarda qui *_______* 12:08, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Sì ma Omega è di una figaggine assurda *____* cioè! Circolo, Raggio atomico... Cannone a onde *___* <> 12:16, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Configurando i tasti dal menu apposito è possibile, ma il fatto è che... è complicato poi ricordarseli tutti =P ps: ci ho provato con Summoner 2, il gioco crasha appena cerco di aprire il menu equip. Devo provare con altri giochi 21:40, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohilà, state facendo un bel lavoro nella pagina Boss finale. Ti va se facciamo così anche per la pagina Superboss? Metterei solo i più famosi, ovvero Chronodia, Deumion, Gigante di ferro, Zeromus EG (o Proto-Babil), Lost Babil, Enuo, Drago Kaiser, Ruby (o Emerald), Omega Weapon, Ozma, Der Richter, Virtù assoluta, Yiazmat, Long Gui ecc... PS: per il boss finale di FFXI, potreste mettere un'immagine dello Shadow Lord. PPS: ma quando accidenti mettono in vendita il costume di Gilgamesh (Dissidia) sul PSN? 17:34, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Omega Weiss l'ho trovato cercando su Google Immagini, stesso per le altre. C: Come mai non posso inserire immagini di KH? Per "non è in nostra competenza" intendi che c'è tipo un altro Wiki dedicato a quello? TòoZ 18:03, dic 21, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Carissimo, stavo pensando di proporti di creare la pagine "Battifulmine" (Maelstrom): è usato da Barbariccia nel IV, da Artemisia nel VIII, da Ashe nel XII e da Exdeath nel 012. Sicuramente, ci sarà qualcun altro che la usa anche se ora non mi viene in mente. TòoZ 20:04, dic 21, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ なぎはらい(Nagiharai)=Fendente. TòoZ 21:23, dic 21, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Ah, è specifico per il gioco? Ora ho capito! E io che cercavo ose più generiche! (Al di là di screens e recensioni, su Summoner 2 non trovi assolutamente nulla ._.) 13:21, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) FFX Viewer? Sicuro? Io cercavo ma non trovavo quasi nulla: si trovano più cose cercando FFViewer. PS: potresti cancellarmi un file? Si chiama "Maia art.jpg", e ne ho caricata una omonima in png, ma diversa e più faiga 14:14, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio. Ora ho finito, ho solo bisogno di cancellare "Immagine.png" perchè ho fatto un casino ^^'' 14:37, dic 22, 2011 (UTC)'' . I casi sono due: o il template cancellazione elimina i file da solo, o Ishramit li cancella senza farsi sentire -> 14:42, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Come spada è davvero faiga, niente da dire, e se tiri fuori l'immagine della Spada Ultima ti stimo. PS: allora, chi è il fantasma cancellatore? 14:51, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Allora credo proprio che con la guida di Summoner 2 e il lazo di Gimp mi divertirò un mondo. Grazie ancora per le dritte sui programmi, stasera li provo 15:11, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ecco: sai, fino al IV, in Giapponese, perché i Kanji occupano troppo spazio su memoria, venivano usati solo Hiragana e Katakana (questo per i nomi propri, inclusi qualche mostro, e qualcosa di caratteristico del gioco, tipo i cristalli クリスタル). Le versioni per console portatile quali DS e PSP hanno mantenuto la stessa caratteristica: pertanto, se Gigante di Ferro si dice 鉄巨人 (Tekkyojin) scritto in Kanji, scritto in Hiragana risulta てっきょじん. TòoZ 21:28, dic 22, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ A proposito di giganti, amico piemme, senti un po': giocando a The After Years, ti è mai capitato di incontrare un certo tipo di nemici? Si incontrano una volta ogni millemila passi, dal piano 17 al 19 delle profondità. Si tratta delle altre parti del corpo della Faccia (フェイズ, Feizu o Fasaccia, che dir si voglia), anche se non ho ancora ottenuto un singolo pezzo di equipaggiamento fase. Io le adoro, e magari potrebbe venirci su una pagina. Sono infami, vero, anche se... beh, puoi incontrare le due mani o i due piedi, che non sono granchè. La seccatura è trovare Faccia e Corpo (in inglese Full Body), perchè la faccia è straesaltata (usa anche Fretta, Bio ed Energiga, oltre a Sancta e Vampalia), ed il corpo è fisicamente molto forte, oltre ad avere qualcosa come 135.000 PV. C'è di buono che Faccia e Corpo danno qualcosa come 18.000 EXP (ne sto approfittando per allenare Rydia e Leonora). PS: fidati che Leonora, con la Bimagia, è davvero un ottimo personaggio. PPS: se mi gira, faccio un collage di faccia, corpo, mani e piedi e vedo cosa viene fuori 08:39, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Alla fine ieri non ho potuto, oggi li provo. PS: per curiosità mia, ho anche cercato un "FFXII Dumper" e dopo vedo se è una cosa da fidarsi. PS: comunque era una bella idea quella del corpo, anche perchè potrebbe venirci una storia niente male (tipo una serie di giganti meccanici spezzettati dal destino ecc...) 13:44, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Ho usato con successo il FFXViewer con un modello .ffb di Yuna (X-2), ma sto tentando di far andare il Dumper. É un eseguibile che parte, apre una finestra prompt per un decimo di secondo e scompare, e anche se lo faccio partire attraverso il prompt dei comandi, non lo fa. Mannaggia >.< In compenso, tu usavi anche il "Chargeur FFX"? 15:21, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Cercherò di scoprire come si usa -> 16:00, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Ce l'ho fatta! Rippati FFX e FFX-2 *____* quindi tu decidi un'inquadratura buona, prendi uno screen con il tasto PRTSCR e ritagli con Gimp? PS: ora provo a cercare un FFXII Dumper 17:30, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Buon Natale!! :D Augurissimissimi! :) E... ehm... cosa devo aggiungere per non essere banale? Ormai, è difficile fare degli auguri decenti (infatti, scusatemi, lo stesso messaggio sarà ripetuto per tre xD). Potrei augurare tanti saluti, oppure tanti bei regali. Potrei augurare di mangiare tanto fino a scoppiare, di passare la più bella giornata dell'anno, ma sarebbe comunque già visto! Perciò, tutto quello che posso augurare è semplicemente tanta tanta felicità per voi e per i vostri amici, parenti e console: che possano sempre essere con voi (e nel caso delle ultime, che non si rompano mai)! Buon Anno! :D DamaXion 12:05, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Tanti auguri, collega caro! :D TòoZ 13:26, dic 25, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Ohilà, amico. Volevo dirti le solite due cosette ^^ 1 -> Come ti ho detto via sms, ho estratto con un dumper dei modelli di FFXII. Il casino è che il Viewer non permette di muoverli, solo di zoomare, e metà non funzionano. Gli altri mostrano solo dei dettagli (es. i capelli anzichè una figura umana) e pochissimi vanno, come quello del Cactus. 2 -> Tu conosci Crisis Core: sono a casa di Sarachan, e ci sto giocando. Ti scrivo le mie statistiche: *Attacco: 74 *Difesa: 110 *Magia: 109 *Spirito: 108 *Fortuna: 33 *HP: 9999 (ma sicuramente saranno MOLTI di più) *MP: 681 *AP: 229 *Poco più di 2000 danni con un attacco. Materie ed accessori: *Energiga (MP +180%) *Hell Firaga (SPI +19) *Hell Thundaga (MAG +22) *Hell Blizzaga (MAG +22) *Drain aereo (HP +550%) *Difesa elementale (ATT +7) *-------------------- *Shinra Beta (DIF +60) *Amuleto (SPI +30) *Fascia dragone (dimezza i danni dei tre elementi principali) *Guanti di cristallo (ATT e MAG +20, immunità a Veleno e Mutismo) Ho battuto Angeal Punizione giusto adesso, con una facilità assurda. Che ne dici? 18:28, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Sì, in effetti è più chiaro di colore, ed è anche meno cacasotto perchè prima di resuscitare i sei sistemi ti cuoce a puntino con il Cannone sonico =/ gli screens sono molto carini, ancora fatico a credere come si possano ottenere di così perfetti. Quindi tu usi lo strumento fuzzy di GIMP? PS: cambio statistiche. Ora ho MAG=88 e DIF=133 19:17, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Spettacolare... allora mi metterò a cercare 'sta bacchetta magica. Il fuzzy sembrava carino: ritaglia una figura usando come contorno la differenza di colore con lo sfondo 20:13, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Ricevuto, capo. Appena ho due minuti di tempo mi sobbarco quella sul blitzball, per iniziare 23:37, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Vabbé, conto che non le ho nemmeno prese da Google: ho cercato dei video su YouTube e ho fatto degli screenshots, quindi l'ho messe e salvate su Paint. xD TòoZ 02:17, dic 28, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Vabbene, allora appena posso mi prendo la sferografia. La signorina ha creato altro? 11:22, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Una cosa alla volta, diosanto D: 12:00, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Tactics Ehilà, mi pare che le pagine su FFX stiano tornando in salute, no? Ma tu, piuttosto, non dovresti controllarle anzichè farne di nuove? u.u ... xD Ah, senti due cose: 1) Ho estratto i modelli di FFXII. Metà mandano in crash il viewer, che non consente di ruotarli o vedere le animazioni, e gli altri mostrano, per esempio, solo i capelli anzichè la persona. Funzionano pochissimi, tipo quello del cactus, ma ancora niente animazioni. 2) Ho comprato il Tactics, versione per PSP. Bello e figo, ma ti assicuro che è una seccatura increbili dover resettare il gioco OGNI VOLTA che ti scompare un pg, o un cavaliere ti rompe una parte di equip. Ho una bella squadra, tra cui possiedo Mustadio ed un chocobo nero, magra consolazione 17:31, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) -patpat- Io comunque mi sto innamorando di Agrias Oaks. Non me ne voglia Sarachan, ma quella donna è la sgravatezza fatta persona ♥ ed abbasso la scomparsa dei pg ò_o 17:49, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!! Scusa lo sfogo -_- sto giocando a Tactics:War of the Lions, e tra poco sento che mi partono le vene per la pressione. Ma dio santo, non mi pare equo fare una battaglia di cinque personaggi contro OTTO nemici, di cui: *Due maghi temporali che spammano con Haste/ja e Slow/ja. *Tre cavalieri che ti riducono in polvere l'equipaggiamento. *Due arcieri che usano quegli accidenti di attacchi mirati strapotenti, che tanto non posso schivare perchè sono talmente tanti che fanno in tempo a caricarsene quanti ne vogliono. *Gaffgarion che straspamma con il suo accidenti di Lama d'ombra. Io muoio -_- EDIT: lascia stare, ci è voluto un colpo di culo pazzesco D: Agrias ha inflitto Stop a Gaffgarion con Lama del giudizio, poi tutti all'attacco e dopo un po' è fuggito. Da lì è stato tutto più facile -> Poi, quando ho dovuto combatterlo con il solo Ramza... resistere a pozioni ed aprire cancello ò_o ed ora, caro Cuchulainn, sei mio ò_o 21:57, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Ohilà, ma come diavolo hai fatto a catturare, nello screen dello spirito Silfo, anche i puntini attorno? D: PS: tu hai giocato a Tactics? Io sono bloccato in quella battaglia one-on-one fra Ramza e Wiegraf, e stando alle ricerche di Google, anche mezzo mondo ci è bloccato. Penso che farò in modo di farlo entrare nell'acqua, in modo che usi Shockwave anzichè HallowedBolt, e lo attaccherò con un fucile 13:19, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) Informazioni su un utente Salve, sono una helper di Wikia. Vorrei sapere se qualcuno di voi conosce l'utente PRISON KEEPER e nel caso se avete avuto problemi con lui. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:00, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Ti ringrazio (e ringrazio gli altri tuoi collaboratori) per le testimonianze; personalmente sono venuta a conoscenza del suo comportamento solo oggi. So che l'utente era stato già segnalato allo staff di Wikia, ma questo è avvenuto prima che io diventassi helper. Io ero solo a conoscenza dell'esistenza delle due wiki su Kingdom Hearts. Vedrò di prendere i provvedimenti del caso, in relazione soprattutto alla sua wiki su KH. Invito te e gli altri che hanno avuto a che fare con lui a non dargli spago qualora vi cercasse di nuovo. Grazie per la collaborazione. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:20, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Porc... lo farò. A proposito di tabelle, sto lavorando su quella del Piros di FFXII, a vedere se posso renderla più carina 14:05, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Menu di navigazione esteso Ciao, sì è normale che qui non ci sia il menu di navigazione esteso (i nuovi pulsanti superiori), perché si tratta di una funzione opzionale che può essere attivata o meno dagli admin tramite la pagina Wiki Funzioni nella sezione Wikia Labs. Per altre domande (tecniche e non) ti consiglio di utilizzare il Forum della Community perché così potranno risponderti anche altri utenti, magari più esperti di me. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:57, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Carissimo, stavo pensando una cosa: la pagina su FF XIII è praticamente tabula rasa. Sarà stato anche il più grande FLOP della Square Enix (a mio parere), ma merita comunque un minimo d'informazioni sul Gameplay. La pagina di Wikipedia, a riguardo, è fatta piuttosto bene. Se posso, col tuo permesso, vorrei inserire la sezione 'Giocabilità' e mettere un quel che è scritto su Wiki (cambiando a parole mie e con un linguaggio più tecnico-specifico, quasi NERD va). Attendo una tua risposta, altrimenti prendi tu provvedimento, non so. C: TòoZ 00:06, gen 7, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Però, in quella pagina, quella delle Wiki Funzioni ci sono davvero delle cose interessanti! Se fossi admin, attiverei funzioni a random :asd: scherzi a parte, che te ne pare di come ho trasformato la tabella nella pagina Piros (Final Fantasy XII)? 20:40, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Semplice e comprensibile, mi piace. E temo che dovrò farmene una, di tabella, anche per i nemici di Final Fantasy V 01:29, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Vabbé, FF X-2 è un sequel, l'hanno fatto solo perché la storia finiva un po' "così", la brutta cosa è che l'hanno voluta rendere, forse troppo, al femminile. Ovviamente, il FF XIII-2 sarà un altro FLOP, anche se ora è uscito quindi non posso ancora dire nulla. 79.35.150.96 02:31, gen 7, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Mi faresti un favore? Dovresti rinominare, appena è possibile, la pagina Zuccone in "????", com'era prima. Ho pensato di creare redirect contenenti tutti i nomi con cui è conosciuta, ma wikia sembra avere dei problemi e non mi fa fare la ridenominazione -> PS: senti, sto giocando a Vagrant Story. Mi piace davvero tanto, specialmente il sistema di battaglia. Però ci sono alcune abilità del protagonista che rimandano ad Atroh ed alla tecnica di cui ho parlato sopra: vale la pena di aggiungere le relative parti, poichè è un prodotto Squaresoft che rimanda comunque a Final Fantasy (e fra i boss ci sono pure Ifrit e Lich)? 15:34, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Dimenticavo, in Vagrant Story ci sono anche golem, elementi ed Asura. EDIT: ho letto che due giorni fa Lexaeus ha dato l'addio a Prison!!!!! 06:56, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Sì, però una cosa che io ho sempre adorato di Final Fantasy è il Mappamondo: già a partire dal X praticamente non esisteva più, però diciamo che l'hanno reso abbastanza bene perché nella vita reale se uno esce da una città non trova il nulla prima di un'altra città. Ma già nel XIII, e nel XIII-2 l'hanno peggiorato, il Mappamondo non esiste proprio più. Come Gameplay, rispetto al precedente, è senza dubbio migliore perché risulta meno tattico, però ha sempre la pecca del "Rank" (a me piace pensare le tattiche da eseguire, non fare la prima che capita o quella giusta), inoltre mi piace gustare le battaglie, in tutti i giochi mi vado a cercare apposta gli incontri casuali (cosa che qua non c'è) per aumentare velocemente di livello e mi vado a scegliere apposta i nemici difficili (qui, se non si sta attenti alla scelta del nemico e si affronta uno più forte, facilmente si va in G.O.): infatti, arrivo a tipo LVL 30 ai primi capitoli del gioco, riscontro difficoltà ad aumentare dopo il 60 perché di solito il LVL dei mostri si ferma a 50 e poi salta direttamente a 100. Comunque, sì, la so la trama e come va a finire, ma diciamo che quasi tutti i Final Fantasy hanno delle trame non chiuse (basti pensare che del VII hanno fatto fatto un sacco di spin-off prima e dopo gli eventi del gioco, e sono andati a rispescare il IV che è del '91 per fare il seguito). Come cosa, sinceramente e personalmente parlando, lo vedo come un enorme spreco di soldi e tempo: la Square Enix ha investito tantissimo in questo qui tralasciando altri progetti (il Versus XIII, Kingdom Hearts III ed altri). Ultimamente, fanno spin-off su spin-off, non so perché: la crisi economica non li ha colpiti o hanno tanta creatività e tempo? TòoZ 22:21, gen 9, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Carissimo, stavo pensando di proporti di creare la pagina "Modalità" o un nome simile, che comprenda tutte le modalità speciali dei vari Final Fantasy: la Trance del VI e del IX, il Limite nel VII e l'Aura nell'VIII (li accenni solamente, rimandando a "Vedi anche: Limit Break" e "Tecniche speciali"), il Turbo nel X, il Gestalt nel XIII e l'EX nel Versus XIII e in Dissidia. Questa è solo una proposta, poi decidi tu. C: 95.245.55.201 16:43, gen 10, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Sì, anche a me piace un sacco questo fatto ripreso nel Reishiki, però devo ammettere che risulta scomodo il fatto che azione ed esplorazione sono tutt'uno. Ad esempio, nel Crisis Core c'è che l'incontro casuale non ti porta come nei capitoli fino al X chissà dove nella zona (cosa che hanno fatto nel XIII) ma rimani fermo dove sei, una volta finita la battaglia ritorni all'esplorazione, nient'altro. Il XII, il Reishiki e KH risultano belli perché la battaglia non interrompe l'esplorazione, ma non puoi dedicarti troppo alla battaglia che all'esplorazione: tipo, nei Dungeon del XII, il Faro va', ogni 3 passi che facevi incontravi un mostro, se tenti di sfuggire ti attacca lo stesso e t'insegue un bel po'. Quando poi son più forti ti viene da bestemmiare come mai prima d'ora! Ecco come dovrebbe essere, almeno secondo me, il Gameplay ideale: 5 personaggi nel party, si può controllare solo il leader che però può essere cambiato in qualsiasi momento (gli altri rispondono con un sistema Optimum-Gambit), si può selezionare l'azione iniziale e poi concatenare con un Action (tipo selezioni "Attacca", premi 'Select' per cominciare e ti appare una schermata che con Cerchio continui la combo, con Quadrato alzi in aria il nemico, con Triangolo lo atterri e con X fa il colpo di grazia), c'è il mappamondo, quindi i dungeons sono separati, però la modalità battaglia è localizzata e distaccata dall'esplorazione, il personaggio cambia aspetto con l'equip, la modalità online consta di un proprio avatar e la storia deve essere con trame intricate ed appassionanti, piene di colpi di scene, con guerra, amore, amicizia, odio, con buoni che diventano cattivi, cattivi che diventano può e cattivi che in realtà sono buoni ma si comportano diversamente da questi. La modalità finale deve far aumentare tutti i parametri e far eseguire delle tecniche che normalmente non si possono eseguire oltre a un comando limite. Ogni personaggio ha un affinità con un certo tipo di classe ma può usare tutte le classi, così come per le invocazioni: ogni parametro deve essere collegato a un comando (tipo Junction) e si può fusionare i comandi che si possono ottenere tranquillamente in un qualsiasi negozio (tipo KH BbS), disponibile anche dal menù di gioco dopo un certo punto del gioco. Una miriade di videogiochi, missioni secondarie che si possono ripetere, mostri rari, e se possibile anche più pianeti di gioco (tipo la Terra, gli Inferi e la Luna come nel IV). Quando si aumenta di livello (il che deve essere abbastanza facile, magari il LVL massimo è 999), aumentano tutti i parametri oltre a uno di propria scelta o necessità. I parametri più bassi devono essere HP e Fortuna, il resto tutto altissimo, soprattutto gli MP, l'Attacco, la Difesa Magica e la Velocità. Il danno massimo che si può fare con l'Equipaggiamento finale a LVL 999 è di 9.999.999 HP, superabile solo dal Boss finale, quello secondario che è leggermente più forte di questo e dall'invocazione suprema che possono arrivare a massimo 109.876.543. Insomma, il mio gioco ideale penso sia un sogno che rimarrà realta..... TòoZ 17:23, gen 10, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Uhm, ora ho capito....scusami per aver frainteso, spero non ricapiti in futuro. xD Comunque, nella pagina di Angelo, integra i contenuti delle traduzioni che ti ho fornito nelle pagina da me creata. ^^ Ora devo spegnere, domani vedo cosa riesco a fare. 'Notte. C: TòoZ 23:54, gen 10, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ PRISON KEEPER Ciao, entri in chat un secondo? Lexaeus 94 Ho impiegato un'ora e mezzo per fare la pagina Duello, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta. :3 Per il resto? Qualche novità? ^^ P.S. Come funziona la chat qui? TòoZ 22:00, gen 11, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Mi voglio suicidare: ho impiegato 2 ore a fare la pagina "Magia blu" e finalmente l'avevo completata. Questo bastardo di Wikia mi sloggato da solo e mi ha cancellato tutte le modifiche, non le ha proprio salvate. T.T TòoZ 17:08, gen 13, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Situazione generale Scusa per le lunghe (e ripetute) assenze, mi piacerebbe sapere cosa stia succedendo attualmente nella wiki. Puoi aggiornarmi? Ci sono novità considerevoli? Passi avanti? Spero di poter tornare a dare una mano prima o poi...Ishramit 12:36, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Problema del profilo di Ishramit Ok, mi son fatta aiutare da un altro helper che ha modificato la pagina utente di Ishramit. Il problema è che vi siete dimenticati di inserire un tag di chiusura nei template della sezione "Altro" (e a proposito ho leggermente modificato la struttura della sua tabella perché sennò era troppo larga e non veniva visualizzata tutta): il tag mancante dal Template:Oro-FFT e simili era '. (vedi le modifiche effettuate dall'helper qui). In caso riscontraste di nuovo questo problema, controllate sempre la chiusura di tutti i tag nei template o nel contenuto della pagina stessa. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani]] 13:31, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Colori Ho impostato questi colori dorati, vedi se ti vanno bene. Ho notato che in effetti nelle tabelle i colori variano e quindi i link possono comunque vedersi poco. Ci sarebbe un modo per creare link di un colore ad hoc per ogni tipo di tabella (tramite il Wikia.css), ma è complicato...Io direi che si deve dare la priorità ai link del contenuto principale delle pagine (nota ora per es. la Wiki Activity come appare meglio), quindi trovare un colore adatto globalmente e per le tabelle pensare ad un'alternativa - magari sfondo bianco per tutte? - ...poi vedete voi. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:46, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Intervista Dimenticavo! Ti va se ti faccio un'intervista tipo questa (così hai indirettamente anche un po' di pubblicità per la wiki)? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:49, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Menu di navigazione C'è un link per la modifica che appare quando clicchi sul pulsante "Contribuisci". Ricorda che i link del livello 1 possono essere massimo 4 (più "Nella wiki" che è di default), quelli del livello 2 possono essere massimo 7 per ogni livello 1 e ogni livello 2 può contenere massimo 10 link di livello 3. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:58, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Colore Link Questo oro non è malaccio, però non mi convince granché... Ma se li facessimo ugualmente bianchi, ma con bond e underlined? E' possibile impostarli in questo modo? Ishramit 14:03, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) : Tramite il Theme Designer no, magari tramite CSS, ma non so esattamente i codici. Poi bianchi come il resto del testo son brutti... prova altri colori dal Theme Designer, puoi anche scegliere di inserirne uno che non c'è elencato usando i codici hex - #ffffff è bianco puro, per esempio - (su google ne trovi diversi, per esempio questi). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:10, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Css Il vecchio MediaWiki:Common.css va cancellato e trasferito a MediaWiki:Wikia.css perché possa funzionare. Per quanto riguarda Monobook mi spiace dirti che non è compatibile con molte funzioni di Wikia e quindi dovreste scoraggiarne l'utilizzo agli utenti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:05, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi anche il mio parere, beh, lo sfondo è proprio carino. A me l'oro piace, o sennò un bel giallo limone 18:29, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Lo sfondo mi piace, anche se il collegamento con la serie è tutt'altro che intuitivo (nobody cares comunque :asd:), per il colore dei link non so, io avevo fatto quella proposta, ma ripensandoci ora rimarrebbe il problema dei pulsanti e delle barre in alto ed in basso (Quelli non potremmo farli neri però? Magari un nero metallico...)Ishramit 19:42, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Intervista Molto meglio lo sfondo "sfumato"! Per la tua pagina utente devi controllare che tutti i template usati abbiano i tag chiusi sennò il problema persiste... Per l'intervista pensavo di passarti le domande (che sono simili a quelle delle interviste precedenti) a breve; poi per le risposte secondo me è meglio che te le prepari da solo e poi me le passi in qualche modo...perché secondo me sarà difficile accordarci per trovarci in chat...che ne pensi? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:07, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Box Facebook Se vuoi inserire il box di Facebook che linka alla pagina di Final Fantasy Wiki, copia il codice che trovi qui (aspetta che si carichi). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:24, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Intervista 2 Ho pronte le domande per te. Se ti connetti la sera verso quest'ora lascia un messaggio nella mia pagina di discussione e ci becchiamo nella chat di questa wiki.Grazie! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:00, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ops, ho letto troppo tardi il messaggio...Sono on ancora per una mezz'ora circa comunque... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:13, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Vedo che avete aggiornato il tema della pagina: gran bel lavoro, i miei più sentiti complimenti! ^^ TòoZ 22:02, gen 16, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Quell'intervista è davvero carina! Per caso è riservata agli admin? 08:36, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) E in aggiunta a ciò detto qui sopra scrivo che la chat è veramente strana. Se sei da solo invia i messaggi e ti mostra come loggato, se cè un'icona utente online non va 11:28, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) La wiki americana ha attivato la Internet Relay Chat (IRC), e credo funzioni abbastanza bene, a parte i Captcha impossibili 11:33, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Intervista 3 Quando puoi, entri un attimo in chat ché vorrei chiederti 2 cose sull'intervista? Grazie :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:19, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) ti ho lasciato un messaggio ora in chat. Scusa ma ero impegnata su skype e non ho visto il tuo messaggio... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:27, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Effe-Effe-Ti Ohi, vorrei mi perdonassi per l'abominevole sclero che mi è preso, guardando le pagine che hai cancellato giusto adesso ^^'' ma non sono riuscito a resistere, erano fatte davvero con i piedi e tradotte a metà -_-' ps: che bello essere tornati alla propria vecchia occupazione ♥ 10:42, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Yay, abbiamo adottato noi le class="FFV" e via dicendo, che bello!!! Se non ricordo male, però, avevamo anche uno schema di colori apposito per le ami generiche, esterno ai vari capitoli, come quello dell'ascia da guerra (ad esempio). PS: ci credi che il gigante d'olmo non fa una mazza in tutta la battaglia? Anche se gli dai un etere o lo controlli, non puoi nemmeno utilizzare i suoi attacchi. Sarà un errore di IA, ma su internet non trovo nulla al riguardo -> 10:49, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Bah, io non riesco nemmeno a farlo muovere =/ ps: è una figata parlare di Final Fantasy in tanti luoghi, come in forum o su facebook, e citare come approfondimento pagine wiki. In pratica ti sto facendo pubblicità, asd. Infilo una pagina wiki quasi dappertutto 10:56, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà, collega, mi è venuta in mente una domanda. Tu, nel fare le pagine sui boss di FFXII, segui un ordine preciso? Voglio dire, fai pagine man mano che procedi o hai tutti gli screen pronti e ritagliati, e fai le pagine come ti va? Io potrei darti una piccola manina, ho da poco ricominciato il gioco e sono a metà delle gallerie di Barheim (quindi il primo boss che potrei fare sarebbe la regina Mimik) 06:57, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) A'pummarola, Perchè no? PS: intanto ti uso come appunti per ricordarmi che quello usa Testata e pirosbolle. pps: e Alyman e Tiamath da dove vengono? xD 12:31, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Il pomodoro è servito, asd. E già che c'ero ho preso appunti, oltre che su Texta, anche su Cactus da fiore e su Alyadin. Comunque quella specie di piantaccia fiorita non ha usato Milleaghi: alta schivata e fuga continua... PS: parlami di quest'arena o_o è quella che si conclude con Yiazmat, Omega Mk XII ed i cinque giudici? 15:46, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Texta servito, i prossimi saranno Cactus da fiore, Alyadin (se vuoi) e Gallitoris. Ah, hai uno screen di Heg, il serpentone blu? É quanto di più strabastardo esista... battuto due minuti fa, mi aveva eliminato cinque personaggi. Alla fine ho vinto con Fran, scappando ed attaccando a distanza, ma ti tirava giù tante di quelle combo! 21:40, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) E faccio proprio così... da Cactus da fiore in poi ^^ ora cerco video o strategie in italiano. PS: e Lapitartus? Ho notato che stai facendo pagine sui nemici tartarugoidi. Lapitartus ce l'hai? EDIT: ho controllato gli attacchi di Texta. Lunge e Fangs vogliono effettivamente dire Spintone e Zannata, mentre per Appello (Cry for Help) non sono sicuro, e video/strategie in italiano non ne trovo. Vabbè, teniamolo così 07:18, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Azz... intanto allora li faccio tutti, anche Lapitartus, Alyadin ed Heg, e quando puoi ci ficchi dentro le immagini. Teniamo d'occhio questa pagina 12:13, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, aspettati un Gallitoris. Ah, se farai la pagina sullo Smeraltus, ti avviso che in alcune zone è conosciuto con il nome di Mangiaurutan 13:11, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Belias fatto, ed ho in produzione Gallitoris e figli. Ora sono all'università, stasera quando torno a casa li mando avanti e posto 10:12, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Beh, certe volte uso la "vista codice sorgente", concede più controllo sulla pagina... ma temo che sia anche colpa dei copia e incolla se compaiono gli span. Proverò a non usarlo! PS: ti rendi conto che siamo gli unici al mondo ad avere un'immagine del genere? °_° se passa un bot e la pubblica su un motore di ricerca, stai pur certo che farà il giro di internet (anche perchè, giustamente, non hai firmato lo screen). A me piacerebbe tanto poter fare screens alla televisione, o trasferire dati dalla memory card al pc... e non posso nemmeno cercare un file di salvataggio per emulatori, e quindi non posso prendere di persona screens di Lapitartus, Heg, Lord Viverna e compagnia bella. Le fu. PPS: per Omega, mmm... potresti montare un po' di screens, come hai fatto per il drago bicefalo. Magari me li dai e li monto io, se ti va 13:36, gen 24, 2012 (UTC)